


Just You and Me, Getting High and Hanging Out

by gh0sthunt



Series: BMC x TFB [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Getting Together, I never thought I would use that tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marijuana, No Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Shotgunning, boyf riends - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sthunt/pseuds/gh0sthunt
Summary: Alternately titled: Let's get stoned in my basement





	Just You and Me, Getting High and Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, something that I actually proofread for once.
> 
> I'm really bad at writing kissing but this fic was purely self indulgent and I tried, okay. Also, I've only ever been high once, and this is very loosely based on what that felt like, so y'know, take it with a grain of salt and all that.
> 
> Title from Historic Cemetery by The Front Bottoms

Michael dropped his backpack at the foot of the stairs, Jeremy following closely behind him.

Michael and Jeremy had been planning to spend the long weekend together. Michael's parents were out of town, so they would be left to their own devices, which usually meant not seeing the sun for three whole days and surviving entirely on junk food.

"You know," Michael began as he sat in his desk chair, causing it to spin, "it's been a while since we've gotten high together."

Jeremy could recognize that look on his face from a mile away. "What are you suggesting?" he asked rhetorically.

Michael's features broke into a grin, and he pulled a familiar old pencil case from his desk drawer. He held it high for Jeremy to see.

"Why not?" Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and moved to sit cross-legged on Michael's bed. "I don't think I even remember how to take a hit without coughing, though," he admitted.

"Is that even possible?" Michael asked, laughing. He unzipped the case and removed a plastic sandwich bag filled with weed.

"Guess we'll find out."

Jeremy watched as Michael ground up the bud. His eyes widened slightly when he pulled a glass pipe from the pencil case. "When did you buy a pipe?"

"A couple weeks ago. Cool, huh?" He was clearly excited.

Jeremy nodded, matching his enthusiasm. He knew Michael had been saving up for one, but it had been months since they smoked together, and he had never mentioned it. Taking a closer look while Michael began to pack a bowl, he noticed that it looked like a galaxy with its varying shades of blue and speckles of white.

"Ready?" Michael asked, removing a lighter from the case.

"Yeah, you take the first hit." Jeremy was horribly out of practice and had only ever smoked joints with Michael, so he wanted to see how it was done first.

Michael made it look easy. He was soon passing the pipe and lighter to Jeremy as he exhaled the smoke. He made eye contact with Jeremy, and noticed that he was clearly overthinking this. "Here, I'll help you," Michael offered, moving to sit on the bed next to Jeremy, thighs touching his.

"Is there, like, a technique or something?" Jeremy asked.

Michael guided Jeremy's hands as he answered, "Kind of. It's mostly about not burning your thumb. Basically, you hold it like this." He adjusted the pipe so that it was at a slight angle. "Just burn a section of the green and inhale as you do. Make sure your finger covers that little hole on the side or you won't get anything." Michael looked into Jeremy's eyes. "You got it?"

"I think so." He did as told, barely managing to not burn his thumb. He couldn't hold the smoke in for more than a second before he began coughing, a small cloud of smoke with each one. "I don't got it," he rasped out.

Michael suppressed a laugh, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "You alright?" Jeremy nodded. "Sorry, I should've warned you that this was strong."

"It's fine," Jeremy managed to say as he passed the pipe back.

"You want to try again?" Michael asked before bringing the pipe to his lips.

Jeremy weighed his options. "You sure? I don't want it to go to waste."

Michael released the smoke from his lungs, nodding. "I stocked up for this weekend. Give it another go if you want."

Jeremy took a deep breath, accepting the piece from Michael. His second attempt was only slightly less of a failure than the first, ending in a less violent coughing fit.

"Well, this sucks," Jeremy remarked, handing off the pipe.

Michael hummed in thought. "Do you trust me?"

Jeremy's brows pinched together. "Of course. Why?"

"I could shotgun you," Michael suggested, avoiding Jeremy's gaze.

"Oh," Jeremy mumbled unintelligently at the realization. "D-Do you think it'll work?"

"I dunno. I mean, it should. I won't be holding the smoke for long, so..." he trailed off.

"It's worth a shot, I-I guess."

Both boys were clearly beginning to flush red at the mere suggestion of it, but Michael had been looking forward to this for a long time. He missed hanging out with Jeremy and getting stoned in his basement, like the times before the "squip-cident," so he pushed through the embarrassment.

Michael took a breath to steady his nerves. "Let me know if you get uncomfortable."

"Okay." Jeremy breathed deeply one last time and nodded. "Ready when you are."

Michael took his next hit, and he began leaning towards Jeremy with the smoke held in his lungs. There wasn't time for hesitation, so Michael's lips were quickly against Jeremy's, parting them to blow in a thin stream of smoke.

Michael pulled back a bit. "Better?" he whispered, afraid that he would disturb some kind of peace, some understanding that had settled over them.

The smoke escaped Jeremy's lips in a sort of sigh. "Better," he responded, matching his low volume.

Looking into Jeremy's eyes, Michael realized his pupils had dilated. He also realized that their faces were still close together. They stared, neither making any move to pull away.

The first to break eye contact was Michael. With no distance between them and such an intense, unreadable look on Jeremy's face, the urge to kiss him had risen. Now was definitely not the time to remember he was in love with his best friend. He didn't want to make Jeremy uncomfortable. This was supposed to just be platonic, just two bros getting high together. He reminded himself not to get caught up in his feelings.

Michael filled his lungs with smoke once more after the go-ahead from Jeremy, and transferred it off once again.

As Michael moved away to take a breath, the other exhaled. Then, Jeremy was moving closer and- oh. Their lips met again, and Jeremy was kissing Michael, who was stunned into inaction.

It was short, Jeremy soon pulling away. Misreading Michael's response, he immediately began to stutter out apologies. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know w-what I was-"

Michael broke out of his spell, and surged forward, cutting him off with a kiss that had bit more force behind it than he had intended.

Jeremy's hands instinctively moved to grip Michael's shoulders to keep from falling back. His teeth grazed over Michael's bottom lip as he attempted to match Michael's rhythm.

They were both inexperienced, out of their element, but neither wanted to stop.

Michael cautiously moved his hand that wasn't supporting his weight to the small of Jeremy's back. When there was no negative reaction, he pulled Jeremy closer, and did his best to communicate the maneuver without breaking contact. Michael ended up laying down, Jeremy's knees on either side of his hips. He placed the pipe and lighter on his nightstand that was just in reach.

Jeremy stopped to breathe and regain his bearings.

Michael took the moment to look into his eyes again. They were the same as before, fixed in an expression that Michael now recognized as affection, desire. He was definitely storing that image in his mind for later reference.

"That was..." Jeremy finally spoke up, trailing off.

"Amazing?" Michael supplied, practically on cloud nine.

Jeremy nodded. "This isn't, like, just physical, right? You actually like like me?"

Michael couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped him. "Yeah, I have for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"I admitted it to myself freshman year, but honestly, I think I fell in love with you even before that." Michael flushed upon the realization of what he had said. Jeremy had spoke of it much like a kid, danced around the subject, but he had outright said that he _loved him._

"Oh my God," Jeremy groaned. "And I talked to you so much about Christine all the time. Damn, dude, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, that wasn't great," Michael admitted.

Jeremy buried his face in Michael's shoulder, his warm breath on Michael's neck sending a shiver down the other boy's spine. "I love you, too."

Michael smiled, running a hand through Jeremy's curls. "So...what are we now?"

Jeremy sat up and shrugged. "You'll always be my player one, but I'd like to call you my boyfriend, too."

Michael hummed in thought. "I like the sound of that."

Jeremy's face split into a wide grin. "I didn't ruin the moment or anything, did I?"

Michael shook his head. "We can finish the bowl, if you want."

"Any excuse to kiss you again." Jeremy's eyes widened. He clearly hadn't meant to say that out loud. "No, wait-"

"It's fine, Jerbear," Michael assured him, the nickname slipping out easily. "I liked that. More of that would be great, actually."

Jeremy moved back, so Michael could sit up. He grabbed the pipe on his way up, and took a hit once they were situated.

They finished off what was left, their kisses between hits less heated than the first few, less charged with built up sexual tension.

When all was said and done, they settled into Michael's bed with The Amazing World of Gumball playing on the television. Jeremy's head laid on Michael's chest, an arm around his shoulders, enveloping him in warmth.

In that moment, everything but the two of them in Michael's basement-bedroom fell away. All else was forgotten. Only they existed in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at concluding things.
> 
> Don't do drugs, kids.


End file.
